


Climbing Climber

by singersdd



Series: All In [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: A missing scene from All In. Eddie with an 18 month-old and 3 month-old.





	Climbing Climber

Joey was 18 months old. Maggie was 3 months old. Yeah. Eddie was going crazy with all the diapers, breast feeding Maggie, trying to keep up with Joey (a losing battle), keeping up with the laundry. . . . 

Eddie was going crazy. One afternoon when Jamie got home, Eddie expressed this. “Help me!” she said, as she was sitting in her rocker nursing Maggie. 

Jamie looked at Joey, trying to climb on the table, and made a really manful effort not to laugh. Then he got Joey. “Joe, stay off the table.” 

Eddie glared at him and said, “I have taken him off that table 3 times every hour All. Day.” 

“Okay,” Jamie said. “I'm on Joey duty.” By the end of the next hour, Jamie had taken Joey off the table 3 more times, himself, said, “No, Joey, we do not crawl on the table,” every time, and decided that a little stimulation of Joey's bum was necessary the next time he crawled up on it. He was fair and said, “Joseph Michael, if you crawl up there again, you're gonna regret it.”

Joey regretted it a minute later. His cries woke Maggie, which caused her to cry, too. Eddie shot Jamie a dirty look, but if Joey quit crawling on the table, it was worth it. Joey had definitely inherited his mother's bravery. He just needed to learn that there were limits on his climbing. And his mother didn't want his feet on the table. It was cute, but it had to stop. 

Joey learned pretty quickly that he didn't want to regret it, so he stopped trying to crawl on the dining table. He went for the coffee table, instead. Much lower to the ground, but satisfied his desperate need to climb SOMETHING. Those climbing muscles and his bravery had to climb. Eddie didn't like his climbing on the coffee table any better than the dining table, but it was a little better, so she didn't say anything until Jamie got home. “We have improvement,” she said. “Now he's only climbing on the coffee table.” 

Jamie had to laugh and shake his head. 

That Sunday at dinner, the whole family saw Joey's climbing antics. “What are you? Part monkey??” asked Danny, as he caught Joey climbing the drawer pulls in the kitchen. Joey giggled and kicked while Danny took him off and tickled him before he set him on his feet. 

“He's been proving it all week,” Eddie said, sounding exhausted. 

Joey headed right back for the drawers. Danny caught him again and Joey said, “No! No! No! No!” when Danny pulled him off. Jamie heard Joey's complaint and came in the kitchen. Danny said, “I've pulled him off the drawers twice.” Jamie nodded his head.

Joey headed for the drawers for the third time. Jamie said, “Joseph Michael, you're gonna regret it.” Joey turned around and gave Jamie a dirty look and pout combined, but he didn't climb the drawers again. 

Eddie sighed in relief. “At least Jamie can control him.” 

“Yeah, I can see why,” Danny said, “he sounded just like Dad did right before I did something I'd regret.” 

“Who sounded just like me?” Frank asked as he came in the kitchen, wondering what the holdup on dinner was.

“Jamie,” Danny answered. “Joey is a little climber and needed a little encouragement not to climb the drawers for the third time.” 

“Yeah, sounds like all four of you at the same age.” 

“Oh! It's genetic!” Eddie exclaimed. “He's driving me crazy with it! I never know where I'm gonna find him next!”

“Do you have the crib mattress all the way down?”

“Oh, yeah,” Eddie said. “And a sleep sack for the little monster, so he can't crawl out when he's supposed to be asleep.” She picked said monster up and tickled him as she said it.

Two days later, there was a delivery. “We didn't order anything. . .” Eddie said to the delivery driver.

“Dis the Reagan house?” he asked.

“Yeah??”

“Den it's for you,” he said as he dropped the big box and left. 

As soon as both kids were asleep, Eddie opened the box and found a Little Tykes jungle gym, complete with climbing wall and ladder to a slide. Just what their budding mountain climber needed until he was big enough for the monkey bars at the park. But who sent it? 

The shipping invoice on the box contained the information Eddie wanted. “Ah ha!” she said. “Grampa strikes!” 

When Joey woke from his nap and saw the jungle gym sitting in the living room, Eddie was glad she had her phone camera ready for this. Joey's eyes lit up when Eddie said, “Look, Joey! You can climb!” He attacked the thing and didn't leave it alone for hours. There were a couple of tumbles, but Eddie dried his tears, and Joey quickly learned how to climb without falling.

When Jamie came home, his first reaction was, “Whoa! Where did that come from??”

Eddie looked at him with a quirk to her mouth and said, “Your dad.” 

Jamie noticed that Joey was climbing and sliding over and over. “Has he crawled on the table today?”

“Not even on the coffee table.” 

“Good! Looks like it works!” 

They left Joey to play on the jungle gym until dinner was ready. “Joey! Come eat!” Eddie called. Joey left the toy and went running to the table. It appeared that the only thing Joey liked more than climbing was eating. Like mother, like son. 

As soon as Joey was let out of his high chair, he was climbing and sliding again. He railed against going to bed with another round of, “No! No! No!” when Jamie picked him up and forced him into a clean diaper and pajamas. He really grouched when he was zipped into his sleep sack. 

“Joey, it's bed time,” Jamie told him. “Let's go say night-night to Mommy.” 

“No! Daddy! No!”

“Joey, that's enough.” Jamie could tell that part of the problem was that Joey was over tired. He had worn himself out climbing and sliding all day. 

“No night-night! NO!” 

“Joseph Michael, you're gonna regret it.” 

Joey's arguing turned into tears, which made him easier to control. Jamie carried him in to say good-night to Eddie, then put him in his crib. He said, “Now I lay me down to sleep,” over the little boy's quieting whimpers. By the time Jamie was done with the prayer, Joey was sound asleep.


End file.
